Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150203204835/@comment-24796133-20150204214010
Waiting for Ghost proves to be pretty boring. We hear nothing from him for the first night, and mid way through the second night, it's predicatably Jacob who loses his temper and storms towards the town centre. We don't have much choice but to follow him, trying to talk reason into him. Nothing will stop him though, he's even more determined than my Diablo form. He thinks he's more powerful than he is, it may be funny to watch him get his ass kicked. Then again, we do need him. Cara is sighing in annoyance at the whole situation. She's slearly not as trigger happy as Jacob, who still insists on taking terminator with him everywhere he goes. When we get too close for comfort, Cara and I take to the rooftops, but Jacob won't join us, he carries on straight down the street towards Pluto's militia. I'll give it to him, he's confident, but probably because he's stupid. I see him approach a group of militia, about half of them mutants, six in all. He starts to say something to them, god knows what it is, but after a little discussion he manages to herd them down another street. What the hell is he up to? He leads them down the deserted street, confident in his stride, they seem folled by whatever charade he's pulling. We follow from the top of the buildings, waiting to jump in when Jacob eventually screws up. It won't be long. After a few seconds one of them asks loudly where they're going. Jacob stops in his tracks and the others pause, confused. I twig suddenly what is about to happen just as Jacob shoots out his 'wolverine' claws and rams them into the leg of the mutant behind him. In a fluid movement he rips the claws out and makes the knuckles on his other hand far stonger and bony, smashing the jaw of one of the human soldiers. The other four suddenly snap out of their daze and try to attack back. I see my chance and tke it, jumping off the roof and slamming down on one of the human soldiers, quickly clawing the arm and chest of another mutant. Torn between the two enemies, the remaining two have no idea who to target, and Jacob and I take one of them each, knocking them out unconscious. I go back to the mutant I cut with my claws and grab him by his collar. He's still awake and probably freaked out by my face, despite the hood on my suit obscuring some of it. The eyes probably scare him, and I use it to my advantage. "You are going to send a message to your leaders," I say to him in my deep, gravelly voice, "If they want to destroy this world, they'll have to deal with us first. And as for Pluto, if he thought the demon was dead, he'd better come and finish the job." I throw him to the side and he goes stumbling, quickly doing a half-run half-wobble in an attempt to run quickly. Cara jumps down from the roof now and joins us standing in the street. "I can't tell whether that was genius, stupid, or lucky." Cara says with her eyebrow raised. "Naturally it was genius, I had it all planned." Jacob boasts, a cocky grin on his face, his arms crossed. "Like hell it was, you were screwed without us." I say, pushing past him to the knocked out bodies. It took some willpower to not go for killing blows, that itself scares me, my sheer ferocity and lack of empathy for them. Even now, all I want to do is slit their throats. I restrain my demon side though, keep it together. I check the unconscious bodies foranything useful, but nothing comes up, just weapons and food, both of which we have enough of for the next couple of weeks. Damn, we need to try getting to more important people. I hope Ghost comes through with something soon. "What about that NCO stronghold we heard about, South of here. Do we do anything about that?" Jacob asks. "Cos I'm all for blowing them up as well, especially after London." At the mention of that my fists lcench. It's still fresh in my memory despite everything that's happened since then. 'Keep them safe'. I hope I'm doing good enough. Then Zoe comes into my mind. Is there an end to my mistakes? "As much as I hate it, they're our indirect allies at this point, they'd kill these guys for us given the chance." I reply through gritte teeth, pain still stuck in my memory. Too much guilt for one moment. "So, we just carry on taking people out? Isn't that a little cold hearted?" Cara asks, a little shocked I guess. "They'd do the same to us, it's survival of the strongest right now, despite what most people think, death isn't really an attractive prospect for me right now. Staying alive any way we can is good." My reply doesn't seem to satisfy her. "Isn't there something else we could be doing other than fighting?" She asks. I shake my head. "It's more than that. Something isn't right here. These people are too organised for teens and young adults, they have too much tech. And Quantum, all of it seems fishy. When we were there, they seemed to know a lot, almost too much. We need to go back there, find out more about them, a week and a bit wasn't enough to learn." Jacob nods at this. "He's right, militias are strong but never this strong, especially in under two months. Something is working out of sight, pulling the strings. At least that's what i reckon. It all seems to much." Cara still remains confused. "So we're doing all this on a hunch that you think someone is manipulating everyone else?" Jacob shrugs. "Pretty much. Got a better alternative darling?" She stares daggers at him. "Do not call me that." Just then Jacob's TDC beeps, and he brings it up. "It's Ghost, we've got a target tomorrow."